


Heartaches Love Breaks

by korynn



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 +1!<br/>Five times SS kissed MacCready and one time he kissed first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartaches Love Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I completely scrapped all attempts at putting in the dialogue from the game when you romance this nerd cause it's sO AWKWARD to me so I hint at him telling her about his past as they travel together and blah blah blah
> 
> My SS, Corrine, is a short curvy native american who had her hair colored red Pre-War and it's fading out of her waves.
> 
> (I'm not finished with the game and I JUST finished romancing him so :X
> 
> If you need help with the quests mentioned in-fic, you can message me over on tumblr @ spacebadman ! I tried to be vague. The Silver Shroud was SO MUCH FUN tHO like please do it I beg.)

**1 - Hubris Comics**

 

He’s the one to take the final shot, the one to take down the Glowing One and save her from being pinned into that corner by Ghouls. She’d ran out of ammo bodies ago, but wasn’t going to mention it, and pistol-whipping them just made them angry and her stomach twist with the radiation pouring off it. It collapses practically on top of her, but Corrine’s able to step back just in time before it’s weight pulls her down, her knees wobbling and his face full of concern.

MacCready steps forward while shouldering his rifle, kicking away bodies and tipping her back, back against the wall. “You alright?” They’ve only been travelling together for days, not even a full week yet, and his eyes are wide, probably wondering just how worth it it is to stick around her much longer. Not that Corrine can blame him, she’s a mess.Shaking, hand lifting to his wrist, she grins up at him, her own eyes watering. “Fine. Need a lil radaway before my stomach grows it’s own fist, but-” Corrine gets him laughing, leaning forward to drop his forehead on her shoulder. “-what?”

“You’re fu-freakin’ serious? You...you’re nuts. Vault Dwellers, I swear.”

Corrine huffs, but pulls at the wrist she still has a hand on, the one that’s on her other shoulder, getting him to look up just as she goes in for a thankful kiss on his cheek, missing her mark and startling them both. It gets him stepping back like burned, hands up in the air, face flushed and whoa, Corrine’s brows raise. Nothing has fazed him like her kiss just did.

**2 - The Big Dig**

 

After all the Silver Shroud running around, all the bouncing around the Commonwealth as her pretending to be a radio character, a crime fighter (which gets a laugh out of both of them), they find themselves back in Goodneighbor, finding work for a ghoul named Bobbi. She gets Corrine smiling and MacCready cautious.

But he’s always cautious, she’s started to learn, coming up on ending their second month of wandering together.

Quiet, with a knowledge she wasn’t expecting from a hired gun. He’s got stories to tell, one’s they share over whispers, on shared mattresses. The nights are cold, the atmosphere shot to shit, and he doesn’t seem to mind. He’s a gentleman, even for his career’s start, and Corrine still waits for the kiss to come up, for him to beg his leave.

Corrine watches him poke around Mirelurk bodies and gives grateful smiles when he herds her away from barrels that make her Pip-Boy click, a hand on her arm she can’t seem to shake off. He’s pressing his side against her’s, eyeballing Sonya. “I don’t really think we’re anywhere close to Diamond City, Boss.” MacCready whispers, breath getting a shiver out of her as it catches the curls of her hair. He chuckles, gives her a raised brow and smirk. “Really?”

She can’t help but pout back, and maybe that’s why she misses the warning, the ‘lovebirds look out’ Mel calls out, and the ceiling’s tumbling down, taking MacCready down and blinding her with dirt. Him pushing her away at the last second makes her heart pound up to her throat as soon as she gets the light on her Pip-Boy to stop flickering, and Corrine sees his hat on it’s own, the shock of dirty blonde hair getting her shoving off rubble. “Robbie!” The nickname slips out without any warning, and his laughter, as well as him sitting up to grumble immediately for his hat, is enough to get tears startled out of her.

“Jeez, Mom. I’m fine.” And she chokes out a laugh back at his grumpy, startled face, pitching forward and tackling him to the ground. “Shut up! I can’t lose you, okay, who’s gonna give me shit when I pick up silverware!?”

But her arms still shake, and his hands curled in the fabric of her coat in a quick hug betray his jokes, give away that his own heart was pounding just as hard. “Sure, sure. You’ve got plenty of people willing to follow you around, _Sister_.” He keeps his voice light, but Corrine spots the smile on his face, the one that she’s only seen twice before. Once, when she woke up after him but still in his arms, like she had tricked them into cuddling, and another after she popped her head out of a suitcase with a sequined dress in her hands, holding it up to herself to guess if it’d fit.

This third time’s the charm, enough to get her kissing him again. Well, first, since she actually meant to get it on his lips this time. “That’s right, and I chose you. So don’t go dying on me any time soon.”

**3 - The Covenant**

 

Turrets always give Corrine the heebie-jeebies, and this town’s plastered on smiles don’t do anything to dispel the creep factor. MacCready’s eyeballing the mayor once they’re past the introductions, and it’s only her hand tangling with his that makes the mayor just chuckle and shrug off the gunman’s concern.

“Stop staring, it’s rude.” She hisses, as he’s trying to escape her grip, which only tightens until he winces. “They’ll excuse a paranoid newlywed, but...you gotta stop it.” His eyes go wide, and mouth drops. Yep, he definitely wasn’t listening when she was charming Swanson at the gate about why they were stopping here.

“I was telling them I wanted to settle down, pretend we don’t have to be scared for our honeymoon. Give us time to see what they’re hiding. Jeez, Robbie, I know I’m boring, but-”

MacCready cuts her off, pulling with her instead of against her, getting Corrine to stumble. “You’re nuts, you know that? I have to force myself not to be your shadow so I don’t growl at men who look at you twice, and now you want me to pretend it?” His voice burns, and Corrine’s mouth pops into an ‘o’ of surprise, which gets him to laugh. “Oh, don’t act like you didn’t notice. Even your good pal Mr. Valentine said something to me, practically gave me the ‘don’t you dare’ speech.”

Corrine tilts her head down, dark red hair pushed out of her face by his free hand, and she blushes. “I didn’t think he’d do that. I asked him for advice, and- well. He said it was up to me, and that’s not really much for advice.”

MacCready’s eyes are still stormy, even with the added layer of confusion, which prompts her to keep talking, to go to rambling mode.

“I asked him if 200 years that felt like minutes to me was enough to get over the loss of someone, and he asked if it was you, and. Well. MacCready. I always wanted to be your friend, get your trust, but. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. We can just go, I’ll see if Piper’d be willing to come he-” He stops her by stepping backwards, pulling them around the corner of a house and into the shadows of it. Yeah, she knows some people can still see them, but at least her nervousness isn’t completely broadcasted to the settlement.

MacCready releases his grip just to box her against the panelling, hat casting his eyes into near complete darkness, making her stomach feel like lead even more than radiation ever could.

“I’ve been wondering myself, if you were just looking for comfort, for your husband again. I’m not him, okay? I can help you find Shaun, okay. I’ll go anywhere to be by your side, but no, it’s all on you, what you want us to be. I’ve already known for a long time you give a shi-crap about me, and it’s mutual. But. You’re the Boss, and I’m not gonn-”

It’s Corrine’s time to shut him up, going up on toes to kiss him, arms lifting to pull him closer. This isn’t a simple, grateful peck. This is her pouring all her emotions into his mouth, and knowing he felt the same? That maybe she had something to live for, besides the memories of a son that could be long gone?

She wasn’t expecting this with that misguided attempt at conveying thanks back at Hubris Comics, but. Here, now, in the Covenant, the creepiest place she’s been to (and she’s fought off giant beasts they call Deathclaws, for Hell’s sakes), his mouth against her’s is a good start for the rest of her life.


End file.
